Time Travel Chaos
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Overhearing a conversation from her parents, Lenka finds out her father has made a brand new invention: a time machine. Filled with curiosity, she decides to investigate, dragging her brother and her best friend with her. Will she leave well enough alone, or will she put her own existence at risk? RintoxLenka and RinxLen
1. A Day in the Kagamine Mansion

**{Chapter 1: A Day in the Kagamine Mansion}**

**So, I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, and I finally had enough time to type it! :D I hope it's to everyone's liking, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmm… Mom must be cooking again!"

"Nee-san, we might get in trouble! Mommy should be back in a few minutes…"

"Relax! Besides, one little bite before dinner can't hurt…"

A girl with messy bangs and long blonde hair kept in a ponytail stretched her right hand out to grab one of many of the delicious-looking cupcakes on a counter. Realizing she touched something soft and sponge-like, she pulled her hand back and looked at the object in it.

Smiling, she looked both ways before running out of a silver kitchen, with a little black-haired boy running behind her. She ran until she reached a sky blue circle on the floor. When she stepped on it, a blue screen popped up in front of her, showing her location on a map. After a few seconds, it asked, "What is your next destination?"

"Kagamine Mansion, Kagamine Lenka's room." The girl, Lenka, answered with her brother next to her.

"Transporting…" A sky blue bubble appeared around her, and suddenly it popped, making the kids disappear with it.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Kagamine Mansion, a bubble appeared in front of a golden door with the name "Lenka" on it in a beautiful font. The bubble popped, revealing the two kids. Lenka stepped off the circle, with her brother following close behind.

She twisted the yellow doorknob on the door and pushed it. She stepped into her room, a yellow room with pictures all over a mirror on a table filled with more pictures. There was a big orange carpet below a simple yellow bed with golden sheets and orange pillows, with many stuffed animals filling the bed. On the right wall, at the very end of it, was a door that led to an enormous closet. To the left of the bed was a bookshelf filled with fiction books. In the middle of the room was a table filled with papers and pencils, surrounded with animal-shaped beanbags.

Lenka sat down on a panda while her brother sat on a monkey across from her. She put the object on her hand in the middle of the table.

"Nee-san, what if Mommy finds out?" The boy was still unsure about all of this.

"Don't worry, Rei, mom will never find out. Now, I'll take half and you'll have the other, 'kay?"

"Okay…" Lenka ripped the cupcake in half, giving the other half to her brother Rei.

They ate it, and they enjoyed the chocolate and vanilla taste in their mouths. A short while later, a robot came into her room.

"Dinner's ready." The robot said, with a bored expression.

"Tell mom we'll be right there. Arigato, Miki." The robot bowed and left.

"Well, Rei, it's time for dinner. Let's go..." Lenka got up from her seat with Rei following close behind and walked towards the door. She went towards the blue circle next to the door and said her next destination.

Lenka and Rei ate their chicken and rice in silence as they waited for their father to come. A woman with blonde hair (That reached her mid-back) tied in a low ponytail with a white bow entered the room. She had on a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, a black skirt that reached at the end of her knees, and an orange apron. She sat down on the silver table and ate along with the kids.

"Mom," Lenka started, "where's Dad?"

"You know how busy you're father is with his work. Just wait a bit more..."

Suddenly, a man with messy bangs tied in a ponytail came in. He wore a white polo shirt with black pants and a lab coat. He kissed the woman on her forehead and sat down while saying, "I'm sorry Rin, but I had a bit of work to get done."

Rin only sighed and said, "It's alright, Len. I'm quite used to it now..."

Len only looked guilty as he ate his meal in silence.

* * *

"Lenka, could you please come here for a second?"

Lenka turned around and walked towards the kitchen, where Miki was cleaning the dishes, and her mother was baking. Her mother pointed to an empty spot on an orange plate and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lenka, I know you were the one that took the cupcake from this plate."

Lenka dropped her head in shame and apologized. Miki then walked towards them and said, "Master Len sent me a message and said that more members were coming. If you could, he needs you to make twice as many cupcakes."

Rin sighed and said, "I think I can. Tell him I should have them ready in a couple hours."

Miki nodded and went back to washing the dishes. Seeing a chance to make up for eating the cupcake, Lenka said, "Mom, maybe I could help you bake!"

Rin shook her head and said, "No offense, sweetie, but your cooking isn't exactly... good..."

"But I really want to help!" Lenka had her hands in fists over her chest while giving her puppy eyes.

Rin thought a bit before saying, "Can you put Rei to bed? I'm gonna be here for a while, and he has school tomorrow."

Lenka nodded and ran towards a computer on a wall. She turned it on and scrolled down the list of people. Finally finding her brother's name, she touched it and a map showed up. Then the computer said, "Kagamine Rei is in the Kagamine Mansion, Laboratory."

_'Why's Rei in the Lab? I'm not even allowed to go in there...'_ Lenka kept this thought in mind as she walked towards a blue circle.

"What is your next destination?"

"Kagamine Mansion, Laboratory." A blue bubble surrounded her, and then it popped, making the girl disappear.

* * *

**Meh, this is more of an "introduction" chapter. Review? :)**


	2. Rin's Memory Book

**{Chapter 2: Rin's Memory Book}**

**I finally updated this story! Somehow, I feel proud!**

**Guest: Rui will come later on, be patient! And thank you~! ^-^**

* * *

In a dark, metal room, a bubble appears. It pops, revealing a young girl in her teens. She looks around the room, and spots a metal door next to her.

She walks towards it, and when she's right in front of the gigantic door, a blue screen pops up. The screen shows a right hand on it, and besides it, a number pad.

The girl slowly brings her hand up and touches the screen. The hand on the screen makes a small glow, then the hand turns a light green. She looks towards the number pad, and thinks.

'_Hmm… Maybe 21141141* would be the password…' _She touched the numbers in the blue screen and another light green light showed up.

'_Typical dad…'_ She slowly walked in, and was completely amazed. Scientists were everywhere, creating amazing things. She soon remembered the reason on why she was there, and decided not to start gawking at every single thing in the room. She walked around the room, asking everyone if they had seen the famous Len Kagamine.

She suddenly spotted a head of familiar blonde hair, and she ran towards it. She made sure not to trip over anything, and apologized to scientists she bumped into. Soon enough, she caught up with the man.

"Dad…" The man turned around hearing the all-too-familiar voice. He smiled upon seeing his daughter, and before the girl could say anything, the man ruffled her hair.

She brought her hair back onto its right place and pouted at her father. "Dad, you know I hate it when you do that."

"But you used to love it when you were little! I guess teens will be teens…" She rolled her eyes at this, and looked around for any signs of her younger sibling.

"Dad, where's Rei?" Upon hearing the name, the man's eyes grew wide. He quickly turned on his heels and ran away.

Lenka followed him, knowing that he probably didn't keep a good eye on him… again… She finally caught up to her father and saw him holding Rei in his arms.

"Rei, I've told you countless times, stay by my side, and don't touch anything that's in a bottle!" He only nodded slowly, and yawned a bit.

The man looked towards his daughter and asked, "What are you doing here, anyways, Lenka? Isn't about time you kids go to bed?"

"That's what I'm here for. Mom told me to get Rei into bed." He let out a small 'ah' and carefully put the little boy on the floor. Rei ran up to his big sister, and looked at her with tired eyes.

Lenka picked him up, and Rei started falling asleep in her arms. She glanced back at her father, and gave him a quiet, "Oyasumi."

"Sleep well, Lenka." The man then went back towards his work while Lenka walked away.

* * *

Rei waited patiently on his bed while clutching a white bunny plushy. He waited for his big sister to bring him his pajamas, so he could finally go to sleep. He finally saw his sister step out of his closet with a large, yellow shirt, and black pajama pants.

Lenka helped him get changed and quickly put Rei in his bed. She tucked him in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She's seen her mom do this to him every time it was his bedtime, so why not? She was about to walk away, but Rei's voice stopped her.

"Where's mommy?" She turned back around and Rei was now sitting up, clutching his plushy.

"Mommy is a bit busy, so she won't be here tonight."

"But mommy always reads me a story before I go to bed."

Lenka sighed as she saw her brother's tear-filled eyes. Maybe her mom could spare a few minutes for Rei? But, if she kept her away from baking, she'll have less time to bake… While she thought about this, she didn't notice the robot coming into the room.

"Message from Kagamine Rin." Lenka slightly jumped upon hearing the robotic voice.

Miki's eyes glowed, and they showed wavelengths instead of her usual red eyes. A blue screen came out of her stomach, revealing Rin Kagamine covered in baking materials. Lenka gave out a small giggle.

"Mom, you have a little bit of frosting right… there…"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'll wash up later. So, is Rei asleep?" Lenka glanced back at her brother, who still had the teary eyes.

"No. He won't go to sleep without one of your stories."

"Ah, yes. Well, it can't be helped. Do you want to listen, Lenka?"

"Why not?" Lenka sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She looked towards her brother and patted the spot beside her. He quickly climned out of bed and sat next to her.

Rin suddenly disappeared from the screen, but soon came back with a gigantic book. It was white, with the word 'Memories' stitched fancily in the front in orange. It also had a few paper sticking out here and there.

"Mom, what's that?" Rin looked towards the book with a happy face.

"It's my memory book. It's sort of like a diary. You see, I've kept all of our memories in this book."

"How come I haven't seen it before?"

"I did try reading it to you when you were little, but you would always say romance was gross and run away."

Lenka gave a small pout, but decided not to complain any further. Rin opened the book, looking through each of the pages with a smile. She finally found the picture she was looking for and showed it to her children.

"This is a picture from when you were little, Lenka!" Lenka looked closely at the picture. Her dad was picking her up in the air with a huge smile, while she was in his hands, giggling like a child.

"And this is Rei when he was born!" The picture showed her mother carrying a baby in her arms on a hospital bed. Lenka was in her father's arms, looking at Rei. Her father was looking at Rei also, with a big smile on his face.

Rin kept on talking about her past, and Lenka was listening with a smile. Rei, on the other hand, had fallen asleep next to her, still holding the bunny plushy in his hands.

* * *

Most kids would stay asleep until 12:00 A.M. or so on a Saturday morning, but not Lenka. She woke up at 7:00 A.M. sharp. Why, you may ask? Well, Lenka was planning on getting more information…

She slowly crept out of her room, making sure not to make a sound. She made it to one of the teleports and quickly selected her parent's room.

Once she made it there, she slowly stepped in front of the door, making it automatically open. She walked inside, and looked around for a big book. She found it next to her mother's sleeping figure, on top of one of the dressers besides her bed.

She took it and quickly crept back out.

In the kitchen, Lenka was carefully reading her mother's book of memories. She learned many things on her parent's past, like their first date, first kiss, proposal, etc.. It was actually very romantic, so Lenka had to keep her hand on her mouth to keep her from squealing and giggling.

She suddenly got an idea and quickly pulled out her phone. She tapped a close number, and set her phone down while she waited for the other person to pick up.

A screen emerged from the phone, and it showed a tired looking blonde.

"L-Lenka? What do you want? I'm so sleepy…" Lenka rolled her eyes and she quickly had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Guess what I found~?"

The blonde on the other end yawned and said, "Candy? Cause you look pretty hyper this morning…"

"Ha ha. No, silly~! I found my mom's memory book! It's filled with stuff about how the met. It's really romantic! You want to see?"

His eyes quickly widened and he cupped his hand on his ear. "I think I here my mom calling. Coming mom!"

"Nice try, Rinto, but Aunt Miku doesn't get up this early."

Rinto pouted a bit, and then yawned. "Can we not talk about this now? I'm too tired…"

"Fine. I'll see you later when you come over, right?"

"Hai. See you in a couple hours." And with that, the screen disappeared.

A bit disappointed, Lenka returned to her bedroom, reading the book while waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

**And a bit tired, Jessi-chan decided to end it here, typing this little thing on the bottom while yawning.**

**So! I finally got this chappie up! Chapter 3 should come soon, depending if I get any views/reviews/favorites/followers. Well, I shouldn't even be up this late, so Oyasumi!**

***- 21141141: Each number stands for a letter in the Alphabet.**

**2 - B**

**1 - A**

**14-N**

**1 - A**

**14-N**

**1 - A**

**Ha ha. xD Get it? That's why Lenka said "Typical dad".**


	3. The Shion Family

**{Chapter 3: The Shion Family}**

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 3 of Time Travel Chaos! Review Replies, my wonderful people!**

**AmiMinazuki: Arigato! I thought that since it was Len, I'll use that! xD**

**I was kind of expecting at least three reviews from the 40 people that viewed last chapter... If you guys are shy on reviewing, there's no need to be shy! I don't bite! ^-^**

**Well, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Ah, Lenka, look at how much you've grown!"

"Aunt Miku, you saw me just last week…"

A woman with long, beautiful teal pigtails was currently hugging our dear little Lenka. Lenka tried to inhale as much air as possible so she wouldn't pass out from her Aunt's death hug.

"Miku, dear, you're hugging the poor girl to death!" A man with short, dark blue hair said to Miku. She immediately gasped, and she quickly let her poor niece go.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry, Lenka!" Miku hugged her again, but this time more gently than the last.

"It's alright, Aunt Miku. So, where's Rinto?" Miku giggled, as if she knew something Lenka didn't.

"He's coming, dear. He's just looking for his video game inside his suitcase." Lenka nodded in understanding. Miku was suddenly turning her head, almost as if looking for something.

Miki walked in through the door, and said, "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Shion, to the Kagamine Mansion. We have been expecting your arrival. Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine are in the living room. Please, follow me."

The two Shions nodded and followed Miki out the door. Lenka walked towards the door and saw the long limousine Rinto must be in. She ran towards it, and she saw Rinto on the side of the car, trying to open a suitcase.

"Rinto~!" Upon hearing his name, he quickly looked up, only to see a petite blonde running towards him. She caught the poor boy in a hug, causing both of them to fall to the ground with a '_thump_'. Lenka got off of Rinto, who was groaning in pain while rubbing his head.

He opened one eye after the other, and took a look at the blonde. She was wearing a white summer dress with white ballerina flats, and her hair was in her usual ponytail. The girl actually looked… pretty cute…

Rinto shook the thought out of his head. Even if he did have a crush on her since they were twelve, Rinto knew Lenka only saw him as a friend. At least, a best friend. And that was enough for him right now. Besides, it was just a little crush. He'll probably get over her later on.

Lenka helped Rinto off from the ground and helped him carry his suitcase. They ran inside (well, as much as they could since they're carrying a suitcase) and searched for the living room.

They found it a couple minutes later. The living room was a huge room, one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. There was a gigantic TV set on one of the walls, along with huge, comfortable couches around it. In the middle of the room, there was a coffee table, and a few electronic gadgets. The wall was a beautiful shade of yellow, with some silver details here and there.

Lenka spotted her parents and quickly ran to sit with them. Rinto did the same and sat with his parents.

"So, how are things going with you, Rin? Everything alright?" Miku took another sip from her tea, and waited for Rin to tell her how things have been.

"I guess… The kids never give us any trouble, and Len is doing well in his job." Miku nodded and set her tea down on the coffee table.

"And what about your anniversary? Did you guys do anything on Saturday?"

When that was asked, both Kagamines put their heads down, almost as if they were ashamed. Len looked the most guilty out of the both of them.

Miku sighed and turned towards her husband. Kaito just gave her a shrug, and continued eating the piece of cake he was served. Miku looked back towards her best friend, and gave her a look of disapproval. "You two have been married for years, yet I don't feel like you are. It seems Len is always too busy with his work to pay much attention to you, Rin."

All Len could do was look guilty. Miku never really wanted them to be together at all, and for many reasons. The main reason being the banana-loving baka's ability to actually pay attention to his wife. Miku could only wonder... What were Rin's feelings?

Len knew he wasn't exactly the romantic type, but he loved Rin with all his heart. He considered the fact they actually _dated_ was a miracle. But, he always felt Rin deserved something more than him. Someone who would give all his time making her happy. Someone who wasn't him...

Rin was looking for a change of topic. The sudden silence in the room was unbearable, and she could see the children were disturbed as well. She looked towards the floor, at her black ballerina flats. She shuffled her feet a little, still feeling uncomfortable.

The door suddenly opened up, and Miki stepped into the room. Rin let out a sigh of relief, making a note in her head to thank the helpful robot later.

"Lunch is ready." Miki bowed, and she walked away.

"Alright, well, we better get going, huh?" Kaito quickly got up and ran after the robot, followed by his son, Rinto.

Miku giggled as she saw the boys run off. 'Like father, like son...'

Rin got up and dusted off her knee-length skirt. "Come on, we can't let our lunch get cold!"

Everyone else got up and they all walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

It was now 8:47 P.M., and everyone was in the living room, watching a movie. Everyone except little Kagamine Rei, who was sent to bed since the movie was inappropriate for his age.

"Dang it, Kaito! Why did you have to put in a **scary** movie?!" Miku was clinging on to Kaito, who tried to make her relax.

"I thought it might have been a little fun..."

"What's fun about watching people get _killed_, BaKaito!" Kaito only shrugged as he put his attention back to the movie.

Lenka was trembling all over. She knew something was going to pop out and kill the poor guy. She just knew it...

"Mwahahahaha!"

The laughter continued as the villain kept on stabbing the young man. Lenka hugged her pillow tighter.

Rin looked at her daughter with worried eyes, "Are you sure you can handle this, honey? You can go to bed if you want..."

Lenka shook her head no, "I can handle this, mom! And I'm not sleepy..."

Rin was still filled with worry, but chose to believe her daughter's words.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. A girl was killed by a chainsaw, her blood and organs splattered everywhere. Lenka squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her pillow tighter.

Rinto sensed the discomfort in Lenka and tried to comfort her. He put an arm around her, and he held her close. Lenka squeaked when she felt something touch her, but then she saw it was just Rinto. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can go to sleep, if you want..." Lenka shook her head no, but her body didn't listen to her. Soon, she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"It was so beautiful! I love how the girl said she'll never leave him, and then she stabbed herself! They linked hands, shared one final kiss, and closed their eyes!" Miku cried harder into the tissue, while Kaito was trying to calm her down.

Rin was crying a little, too. "I agree, Miku-san. It was very beautiful!"

Suddenly, Miku let out a 'Kya~!', Everyone looked at where she was pointing, and they all smiled. Lenka was sleeping on Rinto's shoulder, while Rinto had his head on top of hers.

"Let's not disturb them, okay?" Everyone agreed.

Len called for Miki to come in. After a while, she walked inside the room and bowed at her master. "Yes, Mr. Kagamine?"

"Can you make them more comfortable? It's time for bed."

Miki nodded and walked towards the two sleeping blondes.

"W-Wait!"

Everyone turned towards Miku as she pulled out her cellphone. There was a 'click', and Miku put her cellphone back in her jean's pocket.

* * *

**Miku took a picture of Rinto and Lenka! ;)**

**Anyways, what did you guys think about this chapter? Next chapter will be about Lenka finding out about the time machine!**

**Rinto: Ladies and gentlemen, after three chapters, she finally gets to the action on Chapter 4!**

**Yes, yes. All the chaos starts next chapter! x) I have so many things planned for this story...**

**Well, in this chapter we found out that Miku isn't Rin's sister, but her best friend. Lenka just calls her Aunt Miku because Rin and Miku are super close, like sisters!**

**We also find out about Rinto's little crush on Lenka! But soon enough, it won't be just a crush!**

**Rinto: /**

**You guys see that little box on the bottom? Type something nice in that awesome little box, and click 'Post Review'. Expect a nice reply from yours truly next chapter! (And you guys won't wait long for chapter 4. I'll have it posted somewhere around Thursday! :D)**


	4. New Invention

_A.N./ Hello, everyone! As promised, I updated somewhere around Thursday! ^-^ But, I'm also forgetting to update my other stories, so another update for this one will have to wait! ^-^" So, now the review replies for the good people that reviewed last chapter!_

**dragonroses****:**_ I'm glad you like this story! It makes me happy knowing people actually like it... Arigato!_

**Guesty123**_ (Guest): Yep. I'm making Miku a hyper kind of girl... x) And as for the password, it was Len we were talking about, so, why not? :D And, I always keep my promises! (Although, sometimes I forget since my brain is always full of information...)_

* * *

Time Travel Chaos

=Chapter 4: New Invention=

* * *

It was now midnight in the Kagamine Mansion, and we can easily see two sleeping blondes in front of a large television screen. Both are sleeping peacefully; the girl on his shoulder, the boy on top of her head.

Of course, nothing stays sleeping forever.*****

Lenka suddenly woke up with a gasp. She had been dreaming of herself in that movie, watching her best friend die right in front of her eyes. She looked down at herself, and then she looked at her surroundings. She sighed a sigh of relief, but soon remembered something.

_'Rinto...!'_

She quickly turned her head to see the blonde boy himself; still sleeping on top of her head. When she saw he was here, she tried steadying her breathing. _'It was just a dream...'_

She slowly got up, making sure Rinto didn't wake in the process. She put his head down on one of the pillows on the floor and quickly walked towards the door. She opened it up, and looked around.

"Lenka-san..."

She squeaked, but saw it was just Miki. Her face showed relief as she said, "Hey Miki-chan!"

"Aren't you sleepy? It's 12:07 A.M.. You need as much rest as you can get."

Lenka shook her head, "I'm just going to get a cup of water, okay? I'm thirsty..."

Miki nodded in understanding. "I'll go get it for you..."

"No, I can get it on my own!" By the time Lenka said this, Miki was already halfway down the hall.

Lenka just put her back on the wall as she waited for Miki to come back.

Suddenly, the lights went on. She could hear familiar voices down the hall, so she quickly hid behind the door.

"... Ah, yes, that's very impressive, darling." She quickly recognized this as her mother's voice.

"This will win me a Nobel Prize for sure!" She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but whenever it came to her father's inventions, her parents never told her anything.

Rin turned towards her husband, "But, honey, don't you win one every year?******"

Len just ignored her question, "My wall will be filled with trophies at this rate, right Rin?"

Rin only sighed and said, "As usual, you only care about academics...*******"

Len hung his head down in shame, but suddenly, he lightened up. "Rin, all of the scientists that helped me are now at their homes, and I have nothing to do! We can go out and do something!"

Rin just looked at him as if he was crazy, "Len, I appreciate that you're trying, but it's 12:13! We can't go out now!"

Len scratched the back of his neck, "Um... Yeah... Right..."

Rin kept on and continued walking.

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Rin turned around and looked at her husband. He had his head down with his hands in fists. "Len...?"

He put his head up, "Sometimes I wonder why you chose me! Out of everyone out there, out of anyone that could have made you happy, why me? What made me so special?!"

Rin let out a small gasp. Lenka would've let one out, too, but she covered her mouth before she could.

"Len... I..."

Len felt something on his hand and looked down. Rin was holding his hand with a smile on her face. He looked down with a blush on his face.

Rin took a step forward and said, "Let's go to sleep, okay Len? You must be tired..."

Len just nodded and walked along with Rin. Their footsteps faded, then they couldn't be heard.

Lenka let out a sigh of relief. She stepped out from behind the door and looked around. She didn't see Miki anywhere. She guessed she probably saw her parents and helped them to their room.

'A new invention, huh? Father said no scientists were left, and everyone's asleep...'

She tiptoed towards the end of the hall her parents had come from. She made sure not to make a single sound as she made her way to the laboratory.

* * *

_A.N./ I'm so sorry, but I must end here! I'm really ashamed! Only 800 words on this chapter! Dx I would've continued, but I did something stupid..._

_Rinto: She accidentally dropped her notebook in a puddle._

_T-T It was such a good notebook! And the notebook had this chapter in it... And this was all I could remember of what I wrote down... I'll try to make it up to you by writing next chapter a little longer than my usual chapters! (I don't know how I'm gonna do it... but I will! ^-^)_

*****_- I would love sleeping forever! What about you guys? I wish humans could hibernate..._

******_- Our little Len-Len is just that smart! ^-^_

*******_- Len, you're a terrible husband! Time to get you two alone... in your room... xD_

_Gee by Girls Generation just came up on my iPod! ^-^ YUSH! That's my song! I'm in such a good mood today~ (Besides the thing that happened with my notebook... Rest in peace! TT-TT) Sayonara! ^o^ ~_


	5. The Time Machine

_A.N./ Such a super duper late update... Oh well, it can't be helped. But, at least I updated! Spring Break is over... T^T_

_Well, since I didn't get any reviews last chapter, there's no review replies. *pouts* Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Time Travel Chaos

= Chapter 5: The Time Machine=

* * *

After a while, Lenka managed to get into the laboratory without being noticed. She was now looking around for her father's office; the place where he keeps his inventions.

_'Argh! Where is it?!'_ Lenka was about to give up her search, when she spotted a big golden door with the words 'Len Kagamine' on the front in black and yellow. She facepalms as she thinks, _'Why did I not notice that before?!'_

She grabs the golden doorknob and slowly opens the door. The room is completely dark, except for a small, flickering turquoise light. Lenka slowly walks towards it, each step raising her curiosity. She finally makes it towards the small light. The small light came from what looked like a wristwatch, only it didn't have any numbers on it. It was in the shape of a circle, with a small turquoise light in the middle. The bracelet part of the watch was the same shade as her Aunt Miku's teal locks, and it had swirly designs around it.

Lenka thought the turquoise light in the middle sort of looked like a button. She put a finger in it, but before her finger could touch the light, a blue screen popped up. The screen revealed a 3-D map and what looked like a timer. Above the map was the word 'Location', and above the timer was the word 'Time'.

'I wonder what Rinto would think of this...' With a smile, she took the invention off of her wrist and put it back on her father's desk. She walked back towards the door and slowly closing, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

It was now 7:33 A.M., and Rinto yawns as he opens his eyes to see sunlight shining on him. He rubs his eyes as he tries to get up from the floor, but something keeps him down. He looks to his right to see Lenka sleeping next to him, her bottom lip out as if she was pouting. She was also hugging him very tightly... His cheeks turn a crimson red as he tries to pry Lenka off of him.

He hears footsteps, and, if possible, his cheeks turn redder. He keeps trying to wake Lenka up as the footsteps get louder and louder. _'Please don't let it be mom, please don't let it be mom...'_

The doors slowly open as a figure steps into the room. Mrs. Shion walks in with a phone in her hand, her thumbs typing away on the touchscreen. She glances up from the phone to see her son fully awake, "Ah, good morning, Rinto! Did you sleep well~?"

Silence filled the room, but it was soon interrupted by a faint '_click_'. Mrs. Shion giggled as she looked down at her phone, "I'm making this my new wallpaper~!"

Rinto's blush grew as he saw his mother turn and leave. He then heard a groan, and looked down to see Lenka stretching her arms while yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked up towards the red-faced boy, "Oh, ohayo, Rinto-kun!"

Lenka saw his face was a crimson red and quickly stood up. She touched his forehead and asked, "Rinto, are you sick? You're all red..."

Rinto looked down as his whole face became red in embarrassment, "N-No, I'm f-fine..."

Lenka nodded, but she still had a look of worry in her eyes. She walked towards the door and looked at Rinto, "Well, we better get some breakfast!"

Rinto nodded as he watched Lenka walk away.

* * *

Lenka jumped off of her seat as soon as she took the last bite off of her pancakes. She saw Rinto was also done. She made a motion with her hand, telling him to follow her. Rinto excused himself and followed Lenka out the door. Seeing his big sister run off, Rei followed after them.

Lenka made it to one of the transporter bubbles in the house. Rinto stood next to her as she told the machine where to go.

"W-Wait!"

Both blondes turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. Little Rei ran up to them with a small teddy bear in his arms. Once everyone was inside the circle, Lenka finished her instructions. A bubble surrounded them, and then it popped a short while later.

"Lenka, why are we here?"

Rinto steps off the blue circle and stands in front of a steel door. Once he's in front of it, a blue screen pops up. Lenka runs up to it and inputs the necessary information. The screen turns green and the doors open up. They walk inside the laboratory, the two males following Lenka closely behind.

They arrive at a golden door. Lenka slowly opens it and tells everyone to come inside. The room is completely dark, except for a small turquoise light. Lenka takes the wrist watch and puts it on her wrist. Rinto looks at her with a worried expression, "Are you sure you should be touching that? What if it's dangerous or-!"

"It was invented by my father, so there's nothing to worry about!"

Rinto still wasn't convinced, but decided to just let it go. Mr. Kagamine wouldn't invent anything that could harm others, so he just let it be. Lenka waved her hand over the turquoise light. A 3-D map and a timer appeared on a teal screen. Lenka already thought of some coordinates in her head. She then remembered her mom's memory book, and put in an exact date on the timer. Once she put in the last number, the screen asked, "Are you sure you want to go back to this time?"

Lenka looked towards the other two boys and said, "Yes."

"Please wait..." As the screen said this, Lenka grabbed the hands of the two other males in the room. A blue glow surrounded Lenka's wrist, and in a mere second, they were gone.

* * *

"Something's wrong..."

Everyone gave Mrs. Kagamine strange looks. They were now having tea in the patio, enjoying the warm breeze and the wonderful smell of the flowers that were recently planted. They were sitting around a brown square table made of glass. The glass had special designs in it, and a brown umbrella was sticking out of the middle. Rin put her cup of tea down on the table, "Something's wrong..."

Miku took a sip from her cup, "We've heard you the first time, Rin. And what could be wrong? It's a wonderful day, and the children aren't giving us any trouble. What could be wrong?"

Rin looked down at her cup and rubbed the edge of it with her index finger, "I don't know. I just feel that's something's wrong..."

Kaito laughed as he took another bite off of his cake, "Isn't this like 'Woman's Intuition'? Well, since you're worrying about the kids, I guess it's 'Mother's Intuition'."

Len looked at his wife with worry, "If it bothers you that much, I can just send Miki-"

The doors suddenly burst open, revealing a panic-filled Miki. She ran towards Len and said, "Mr. Kagamine, I can't find the kids anywhere. I was going to serve them some snacks, but they're nowhere to be found!"

Everyone gasped as they received the news. Rin quickly got up from her chair and ran with Miki back inside the mansion. Len followed them a short while after, leaving behind a surprised Kaito and a worried Miku.

Kaito saw that his wife was about to cry, and decided to give her comfort. He squeezed her hand, and said, "Don't worry, Miku. I'm sure the kids are fine..."

Miku leaned in to his chest as Kaito put his arms around her, "I hope my dear little Rinto is alright..."

Kaito rubbed her back as he said, "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Rinto's fine. He's probably with Lenka anyways, so there should be nothing to worry about."

* * *

_A.N./ And it ends. 1400 words... not bad... But I need to aim higher! Anyways, I got back to school today. I wish Spring Break would last longer than just one week... Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, anyways! And for all you MikuxKaito fans, I added a bit of that in this chapter! ouo Miku took a picture of Rinto again! You go, girl! Ok, no. Rinto-chan's so cute, no? I just want to hug him to death! owo_

_Rinto: Please don't... ^-^"_

_Aww, Rinto-kun! At least a kiss on the cheek~ ^3^_

_Rinto: *Makes WTF?! face and slowly walks away*_

_Meany. So, putting that aside, Review? They make me update faster! ^^_


	6. The Past

_A.N./ I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE THREE MONTHS, SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Hides under a table*_

_... AHEM... I actually have a good reason. My teachers have been giving LARGE amounts of homework and schoolwork over those months, and I was let out for summer vacation on June 6, so I was resting for a bit. Anyways, no more delays, here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver:** _I'm glad you love it! :) Rinto might crossdress... I'm thinking about it... ;)_

**TeamKagamine:** _I know right? Len's a terrible husband... But it might change as the story continues..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, my dearest Ollie-kun would be tied up in my room with me holding him hostage. I don't see a mob of angry Oliver Fans outside my window, so sadly, I don't own Vocaloid._

* * *

Time Travel Chaos

=Chapter 6: The Past=

* * *

"Lenka, get your heavy self off of me!"

Lenka muttered an apology and jumped off of Rinto's back. When the watch was activated, it sent the three of them through a blue portal filled with neon blue lights and various objects flying around. When they neared the end, there was a white light. Then the next thing they knew, they were thrown on the ground.

Rinto groaned as he got up. Seeing as luck hated him, he ended up on the bottom; with Lenka and Rei on top of him. He dusted off his pants and glared at Lenka, "You are _a lot_ heavier than you look."

Lenka stuck her tongue out childishly and noticed something was off. They were wearing a different outfit. She looked down at herself to see her summer dress gone. Instead, she wore a simple white shirt and a black skirt with a yellow line running along the bottom. On her feet were black Mary Janes with black stockings reaching just below her knees. She also wore a black hooded cape with a yellow design. She looked towards her wrist, and sure enough, the time watch was still there.

Rinto and Rei wore similar outfits. They both wore a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants with a belt on their waist. They also had black dress shoes and a hooded cape like Lenka's; the only difference being that Rinto's had an orange design and Rei's had a gray design.

"You seriously have to be kidding."

As they heard the voice, the three of them hid behind a couple bushes. They watched as a girl with teal pigtails walked with another girl with short blonde hair. The blonde girl looked at the teal one with a serious face, "Since when do I joke about these kind of things?"

The pigtail girl stared at her in surprise, "But Rin! That boy is just disaster waiting to happen! He never pays attention to his surroundings, making him accident prone. And he's dangerous! Don't you remember the time he blew up the gymnasium because of his science fair project? The Volleyball tournament had to be cancelled because of him; and I was so ready to kick the other team's ass!"

Rin glared at her best friend, "Language, Miku. And maybe you should get to know him before you judge him!"

Miku gave Rin an angry look, but decided not to argue about the subject anymore. As she brought up a different subject to talk about, the two disappeared down the sidewalk.

Rinto couldn't keep his eyes off from the spot they were once standing on. He had just seen his mother, Miku Shion, at the same age he had. [1] He looked towards Lenka, who kept staring at the same spot. She got up and hopped over the bushes. She turned towards her two companions and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow them!"

Rinto grabbed Rei and helped him over the bushes. He jumped over once Rei was on the other side and put a hand on Lenka's shoulder, "Lenka, you're insane. We can't meet our parents! What if something changes and causes something in the future to change? Or worse..."

Lenka shrugged his hand off of her shoulder, "You worry too much, Rinto-kun! Nothing bad will happen. And if I so mess up, we'll fix it. Now c'mon! I wanna see how daddy looked when he was my age!"

Rinto nodded but said nothing more. He looked towards Rei, who looked a bit tired. He lifted him up and positioned him on his shoulders. Then he followed after Lenka, the feeling that something may go wrong never leaving him.

* * *

Miki walked into the living room with a sad expression. The four adults in the room looked at her with hopeful faces. The tired robot hung her head down, "I'm sorry. I looked everywhere, but they're nowhere to be found."

Len looked at the robot with a determined expression, "Are you sure you looked everywhere? Did you check the basement, attic and laboratory?"

Miki nodded, and then a thought came to her mind. When she was looking in the laboratory, she noticed something missing from her master's office. She took a step forward and said, "While I was in the laboratory, I also did an inventory on the items there. Compared to last week's inventory, this week's had something missing. The missing item used to be in your office."

Len's eyes widened. His laboratory had such good security that the president himself kept his valuables in a safe there. Nobody would be able to get in or out unless... He stood up and ran towards the nearest transporter. Afterwards, he was in front of his laboratory. He scanned his hand on the door and punched in the necessary password. When the doors opened, he immediately ran inside.

When he found his office, he opened the door and quickly ran towards his desk. What he saw made him rub his forehead in frustration. The improved time machine he had created was gone. He took out a key from his lab coat's pocket and walked towards the other side of his desk. He put the key inside the keyhole on one of the cabinets. When he heard a faint click, he opened it up to reveal a wrist watch with a flickering neon green light.

He smiled as he thought, _'It's a good thing I made an extra...'_

* * *

_A.N./ Short chapter is a short chapter. I'm sorry I had to make you wait for this short chapter! Dx But I have to stop here. I'm starting to get a painful headache and I feel like just crawling in bed and sleeping from here to maybe next year. Why can't humans hibernate? WHY?!_

**[1]**_ - Just so I don't confuse y'all, Miku's one year older than Rin here, which makes Rinto one year older than Lenka. So, Past Miku and Rinto are 15 while Past Rin and Lenka are 14. And so that I don't have to say this again, Past Kaito will be 15 and Past Len will be 14. I'll reveal Present Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Len's ages on a later chapter._

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION!**

_If somebody told you that you just won ten million dollars, what would be the first thing you would do?_

* * *

_I would go straight to Japan, look for YAMAHA, and demand that they give me the Vocaloid name. Then I'll go to the nearest arcade and play Project Diva Arcade Future Tone (watch?v=qEm697P5OIA [Type YouTube in your address bar and paste that next to it.]) all day long. xD_


	7. Meeting My Parents -Part 1-

_A.N./ I've decided to update every single story I have. (Except for the oneshot and completed stories, of course.) This one is the one I haven't updated in a long time (Put. The. Knife. Down.) so I'm starting on this one first! :3 I thank everyone who has been patient with me and even those of you that have a knife to kill me with. ^^;_

_Disclaimer: Whaaaaa? PFFFFT, I TOTALLY own Vocal-_

_Kaito: No you don't._

_Of all the times, you choose THIS moment to be SMART?! BAKAITO!_

_Kaito: Hey! I would've been dead if you had owned me..._

* * *

Time Travel Chaos =Chapter 7: Meeting My Parents (Part 1)=

* * *

The Kagamine siblings and Rinto made sure to stay as quiet as a mouse. They were now sitting on a bench outside of a very popular cafe: Akita Sweets.

Lenka sighed as she sank down on the bench, "I guess Dad had it hard, huh?"

Rinto looked down at his childhood friend with a soft look, "I guess so."

They both looked over at Rei's direction, who happened to be playing away with the stuffed bear he brought along with him. He got up and lifted the bear up to his big sister's face, "Play?"

She shook her head, "Not now, Rei. I'm trying to keep an eye on Mom."

Rei pouted and put the bear down, "Please, Nee-san?"

Lenka ruffled his black hair and leaned down to his level, "We'll play later, okay?"

He gave her a sad look, but said nothing more as he returned to his spot on the bench. Lenka sighed and looked back inside the window.

Four teenagers were sitting around a medium sized table, with an employee standing beside them. They were talking among themselves until a certain tealette cleared her throat, "So, I was talking with Rinners on the way here. She has something she wants to say..." She spoke with a bit of a glare in her eyes, so everyone made sure to stay quiet.

Rin choked on her coffee a bit and tried to regain her posture, "W-What?"

Miku gave her best friend a pat on the back, "C'mon, Rin. We're all friends here, you might as well tell 'em!"

She watched as her blonde friend looked down at her lap, playing with her thumbs out of nervousness. She looked at the two males across from her with a light pink dusting her cheeks, "I-I... Ilikesomeone."

She spoke fast, so she could be saved from embarrassment. The two boys looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What?"

Suddenly, a girl with long, honey-blonde hair tied into a side ponytail joined them. She put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm, "I heard the word '_like_' somewhere in there, Rinny. Mind repeating what you said?" She emphasized the word 'like' with so much venom, it caused the boys to take a small step to the side out of fear.

Rin shook her head and poked her chocolate cake with her fork, "It's nothing, really. Just forget about it..."

"C'mon, Rin!" Miku tried encouraging her friend, "If you don't tell them, I will." If you can call that 'encouraging'.

The only thing Rin could do was look down, feeling nothing but embarrassment. Miku sighed and looked at everyone else, "Rin has a crush on someone."

"A... Crush...?" A boy with dark blue hair looked over at the tomato-faced girl, "My little sister is all grown up!"

The girl next to Kaito held her hand up, "She's MY sister, not yours!" She looked at her sister with a bit of hatred in her eyes, "Who's the _lucky_ guy?"

The only one who hadn't said anything, a boy with teal hair, spoke up, "Neru-san, I think you should calm down..."

She ignored the boy's statement and looked at her little sister, "Well?"

Miku rested her back on the chair, causing it to tip up from the floor a little, "Why, it's none other than that Len boy."

Everyone was silent and no sound could be heard except for a clipboard falling to the ground. They stayed like this for about five minutes, but to Rin, it felt like an eternity.

Neru was the first to speak, "You're... Y-You're joking, r-right?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Everyone looked at Rin, who looked as if she would cry any second now, "You guys shouldn't be so judgmental!"

Miku watched as her best friend clenched her hands into tiny fists, "Rin... We're not judging you, or anyone."

The pigtailed girl didn't expect for her to look at her with a glare, "Then what's with the reaction?!"

Miku's teal orbs looked at her brother's, pleading him for help. Mikuo sighed and stood up, "You just surprised us, okay? You haven't had any crushes at all in your life..."

Rin stood up from her chair and whispered, "It's my shift, Neru."

Neru looked down at her wrist watch, and sure enough, it was Rin's turn to be the waitress. She waved her hand around, "It's okay! You're not in the mood, so I'll give you the rest of the day off. I can handle it."

The younger Akita didn't say anything as she left the cafe.

Lenka turned her head away from the window and stood up, "Poor Mom..."

Rinto nodded as he stood up from the bench, too.

'_Something's off..._'

Rinto kept this thought in mind as he looked around. When he saw a certain black haired boy was missing, he turned towards Lenka, "You're brother's missing!"

"WHAT?" She immediately looked at the spot her brother was sitting on. Or _was_. She looked at Rinto with widened eyes, "We gotta find him!"

And with that, the two set out to try to find Rei Kagamine.

* * *

Rin looked at her husband, "Len, dear, what exactly are we doing here?"

Said blonde turned to her and grabbed her hand, "The kids took my time machine. I built two, just in case, and we're gonna go get them."

Miku, whose mood turned from sad to angry, clenched her hand into a fist, "When I get my hands on Rinto, I'm taking all his video games away and selling them to buy myself a nice new car!"

Kaito sweat-dropped at his wife's antics, but said nothing as Len readied the watch. He hung his head down when he noticed a flaw to his plan, "We don't know what time it is they went to..."

"Oh well. I'll go get us some ice cream to calm-" Kaito didn't finish as he suddenly tripped over something. He expected for his wife to rush over and care for him, but instead he received a face-palm and a silent 'BaKaito'.

He stood up and dusted his pants off. He glared at his wife as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought we got rid of the nickname."

Miku whistled playfully and looked to the side, finding the wall interesting. '_Oh, has that picture always been there?_'

Rin giggled at her friend's behavior while Len picked up the object that caused him to trip. He looked towards Rin with a small blush, "Rin... What is this?"

She looked at him confused. When her eyes rested on what he was holding, she looked away, "W-Well... Th-That's..."

Len looked inside the book, each picture he passed made his smile wider. When he came to a particular page, he saw it had been bookmarked. And the piece of paper inside had to belong to his daughter. No one in this house had the same love for bananas except for her.

He took the banana-covered paper out and looked at the date in the book. He put in the date and told everyone to hold each other's hand. They did, and in a few seconds, they were gone.

* * *

"REI!"

Lenka kept calling out her brother's name, trying to find him in the same place in which they came from. So far, there was no sign of her beloved brother.

"Did you hear that?"

She turned towards Rinto, who cupped his hand over his ear as a sign for her to listen. They both stayed silent as a familiar giggle made its way into their ears. They followed the sound towards the opposite direction of the cafe and into a beautiful park.

After a lot of walking and turns, they found Rei. But what shocked them most was when they saw who was making him giggle.

"Dad?"

* * *

_A.N./ You all must hate me now for leaving it at such a good part. Now, before you go into the kitchen and grab that knife, stay for a while. So, I'm SUPER sorry for all the late updates. (I fail at it) I'll try to make the next update in at least two weeks! You see, I've been watching an interesting anime and I just CAN'T tear my eyes off from it. The laptop just tells me 'Watch it. You know you want to~' And I'm all like: *0* 'Yeah, sure...' I need a doctor..._

_On another note, I guess I should reveal Present Rin, Len, Miku and Kaito's ages. Well, Rin and Len are 36, and Kaito and Miku are 37. And this is when I notice I made them about the same age as my parents... *face-palms*_

* * *

**∞Review Replies∞**

**Anime-Addict-no-1:** _xD I loved reading all your reviews. :0 That is so smart... Why didn't I think of it?! Baka, Baka me... I have certain plans for Lenners, but I'm not revealing anything! x) The others, though... I haven't made up my mind yet. ^^;_

**ninjagoforever1:**_ I did a great job...? *jumps up and down in joy* Yay! If only my parents could read your review..._

**Vector Zero:**_ OMG! I didn't even think about the science-sy stuff! I think I just killed us all... Oh well. xD Well... I lost Rei! ^^ But then Lenka and Rinto found him, so it's good...? I'm confused now..._

**Hoshimura Hinata:**_ Arigatou~ :) Len might get better at it... *wink, wink* We'll have to wait and see... Not spoiling anything!_

**PinkCupcakeLover:**_ I love your plan. But I have a small suggestion... *Here comes the sweet, wise words...* Some special people need a home. Those special people... Are called chocolate bars. If you can buy them all and eat them (I'll help~), they'll have a wonderful home in your tummy. Think about it... xD_

_That's a lot of reviews... QuQ I'm really happy right now! Huge virtual hug for everyone! x3_


End file.
